¿Puedo tocarte?
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Estaba prohibido, negado completamente para ambos pero ella quería tocarlo. /segundo shot de esta pareja/leemon/


pensamientos _"blablabla" _

* * *

_Pues este es mi segundo shot de esta pareja que me encanta, ni idea del por qué. _

_Errores, faltas ortográficas, todo eso háganme saberlo si quieren. _

_Espero que les guste, no es una obra maestra pero me gusto como quedo, disfruten de la lectura y comenten mucho! :D _

* * *

El té estaba listo y servido en la taza de porcelana blanca con diseños florales azules. Sopló un poco y cogió dos terrones de azúcar y los deposito en el recipiente con cuidado para que ninguna gota manchara la encimera de mármol blanco.

Sonrío y miró el reloj _"las cuatro" _aún debía esperar diez minutos para ir al dojo y llevarle el té a Neji como cada tarde a la misma hora.

Sabía perfectamente como había comenzado todo, había sido algo espontáneo, ella solo quería agradecerle por entrenarla y que era eso comparado con una taza de té todos los días, nada.

Se sintió tan bien, tan a gusto cuando supo que había acertado. Que su preferido era el té de menta, no muy caliente pero si lo bastante para degustar mejor ese sabor fuerte que te abría los pulmones y justo con dos terrones de azúcar para no matar ese sabor duro.

"_las cuatro y cinco" _Fue directa a la alacena y sacó una caja redonda verde en la cual había unos pastelillos rellenos de crema de vainilla los cuales volvían loco a su primo. No hacía mas de dos semanas que lo había descubierto, cuando le vio entrar en la pastelería que había cerca de la tienda de flores Yamanaka y salir con dos cajas repletas de ese manjar.

Así que después de eso ella iba todas las mañanas a comprarlos para él, para su hora del té.

A ella no le parecía extraño, solo buscaba agradecerle aun que a veces había llegado a pensar que lo que quería era complacerle pero ¿por qué ella debía hacer eso? No era cierto.

Caminó por el pasillo acristalado con las mejillas arreboladas como cada tarde y se dispuso ir al dojo de la familia principal donde Neji tenía permitido entrenar.

Colocó la bandeja sobre una mano y la sostuvo mientras que con la otra abría la puerta corredera y le daba vista a la desnuda espalda de su primo.

Era ancha por la parte superior y se estrechaba según iba bajando, una forma de lo más perfecta, era tan pálida que una simple caricia se quedaría marcada y su tacto parecía de lo más suave.

_- Hinata-sama.- _Su voz ronca la llamó consiguiendo que ella diera un respingo donde se encontraba, ni si quiera se había movido y sus mejillas se encendieron más que de costumbre.

- _Neji-niisan vine a traerle el té y los pasteles rellenos_.- Su voz sonó como siempre aterciopelada y caminó con paso dubitativo a hasta él y le acercó la bandeja a la altura de su pecho, de su bien formado y trabajado torso. Se sonrojo de manera violenta por lo que sus ojos apreciaban y por sus absurdos pensamientos _"quiero tocarlo". _

Neji notó como sus mejillas cada vez adquirían ese color rojizo y se preocupó, quizás ella no se encontrara del todo bien y aún así había ido a llevarle su capricho de la tarde. La fuerte mano del varón se movió por inercia y se posó sobre la mejilla colorada de la chica que abrió los ojos de par en par.

- _¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama?_- Inquirió moviendo su pulgar de arriba bajo sobre su mejilla.- _Esta ardiendo. _

_- Niisan… estoy, estoy yo estoy bien.- _Se animó a contestarle girando la cabeza pero sin conseguir que esa gruesa y tibia mano se apartara de su rostro.

- _Eso espero Hinata-sama no quiero que la suceda nada.- _Habló deshaciendo el contacto, tomando la bandeja y rozando las suaves manos de ella que al acto volvió a comportarse de esa extraña manera.

Él sabía que estaba nerviosa pero no deducía el por qué ¿acaso seguía intimidándola? Ya no era tan frío y distante con ella.

Se dio la vuelta volviendo a darla una perfecta imagen de su espalda y dejo la bandeja en una pequeña mesa que colocaba allí todas las tardes para su esperada hora del té.

Esa media hora la pasaba junto a ella en un completo silencio o cortas preguntas contestadas con monosílabos, para después llevarla a dar su paseo matutino por la villa de la hoja.

Se dio la vuelta y ella seguía allí parada pero ahora mirando el suelo con vergüenza, cada vez se preocupaba más por las reacciones tan raras de su prima últimamente y más su comportamiento de ese día.

- _Hinata-sama enserio que…_

- _¿Puedo tocarte? - _El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la pregunta, que le descoloco y puso nervioso, incluso sus mejillas adquirieron color.

-_Hinata-sama que diablos dice_.- cuestionó colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

_-¿Qué si puedo tocarte? _- repitió ella como si estuviera ausente y las palabras salieran de su boca sin recapacitarlas.

- _Supongo que si usted lo desea sí… _

Sus frágiles manos se posaron a la altura de su clavícula, mientras descendió suave y lentamente tocándole con las yemas de los dedos, rozando con sus uñas su albina piel que adquiría un tenue color rosado.

No apartaba la mirada de ese cuerpo y el no la apartaba de su rostro. Nadie sabía como gozaban ambos ante ese contacto tan leve y placentero que les hacía poco a poco olvidar quienes eran. ´

Comenzó a formar figuras, a subir y a bajar, a acercarse más a él hasta que sentía su aliento sobre su cabeza. Aun que no se atrevía a mirarle, seguramente debía pensar que estaba loca pero ella disfrutaba el contacto de su piel con la suya, algo semejante a la electricidad la recorría.

No sabía cuanto tiempo podía resistir y no tocarla, no hacer con ella lo que estaba haciendo con él. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, él era su esclavo, su guardián no podía osar mancillar su piel con la suya, pero ella lo estaba haciendo y al parecer no la importaba.

Sintió como ella posaba sus dos manos sobre su pecho y toda su piel se erizo mientras respiró fuertemente deseando que parara para poder mantener su autocontrol, pero Hinata estaba lejos de eso.

Sin querer la acerco más sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y ella le miro, sus ojos iguales chocaron pero ella siguió con las caricias que esta vez se desplazaron a esa perfecta espalda.

-_Hinata-sama debe parar_.- Rogó con voz suplicante el chico cerca de su oído y ella sonrió.

_- Tócame Neji-niisan y le prometo que pararé._- Quería sentir sus manos grandes sobre su fina piel quería sentirlas costara lo que costara.

_- No puedo hacerlo Hinata-sama.- _dijo intentando separarse sin éxito, sus caricias eran mágicas.

_- Te lo ordeno._- Hablo su prima con determinación, ella quería que lo hiciera.

Sus manos fueron obedientes a la cremallera de su chaqueta y la bajo lentamente descubriéndola, dejando a la vista esa camiseta de redecillas negra.

Sus manos tiraron la chaqueta al suelo y se pasearon por sus hombros creando suspiros en la boca de ella, que llegaban a sus oídos para deleitarle.

Contorneó su figura y deslizó sus dedos sobre el abdomen plano de ella haciendo que la costara respirar, ella adoraba esas manos.

Lo que hacían sobrepasaba los limites de lo normal solo eran caricias pero caricias que necesitaban saber más y ambos lo sabían.

Sin pensarlo Neji acerco su cabeza al cuello de ella dando su aliento de lleno en el y suavemente pasó sus labios, notando como las uñas de su querida prima se clavaban en su espalda y ella se arqueaba hacía atrás sintiendo un gustoso placer.

Quería que la besara en la boca, quería saber como se sentirían sus labios bajo los de él así que agarro la cabeza de su primo entre las manos y sus orbes chocaron, vergüenza y culpa, pasión y deseo. Se besaron, explorando cada recodo de sus bocas, disfrutando del contacto prohibido, de un néctar dulce y amargo que les estaba llevando a perder la cordura que ambos creían tener, sobre todo él.

_-Hinata-sama deténgame ahora se lo ruego.- _Habló el castaño contra sus labios sin parar de darla cortos besos y adentrar sus manos por la camiseta.

- _Niisan no quiero que se detenga… _- Le susurró, y eso fue bastante para que él perdiera el control sobre si mismo.

La empujó contra el suelo y él se colocó sobre ella sintiendo sus grandes senos contra su torso. La besó con rudeza mordiendo su labio inferior, recorriendo ese exquisito cuerpo con sus manos, escuchando sus sonidos de placer, sintiendo sus manos hacer lo mismo que hacía él.

Rasgó la camiseta y su sostén, dejando a la vista sus senos y su rostro angelical rojo de la vergüenza mientras en los labios de él apareció una sonrisa un tanto cínica. Paseó su lengua por ellos mientras los succionaba o pellizcaba logrando sacarla gemidos y caricias en su parte más intima. La cosa se les iba de las manos.

La tenía a su merced completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, totalmente expuesta, majestuosamente hermosa y comenzó a detallarla con la mirada cosa que consiguió avergonzarla y él lo noto.

-_No se avergüence Hinata-sama es preciosa_.- la susurró mientras se hacía hueco entre las piernas de ella y volvió a mirarla.- _¿Esta segura de lo que vamos a hacer?- _sonaba arrepentido, casi como culpándose así mismo de lo que había hecho, de lo que iba a hacer.

- _Sí, estoy segura_.- dijo sonriendo, apartando los mechones que se le pegaban por la cara al genio Hyuga, que se adentró en ella lentamente intentando ocasionar el menor daño posible pero aún así unas lagrimas rodaron por las blancas mejillas de ella. Él dejo de moverse e intento retirarse pero ella se lo impidió agarrando sus fuertes brazos y le atrajo con sus manos a sus rosados labios para que siguiera, para que completara lo que habían empezado.

Sus embestidas fueron lentas y suaves haciendo disfrutar a la heredera de su primera vez, aquel mágico acto estuvo lleno de caricias y besos, de mordiscos leves y de sonrojos involuntarios, de sonrisas y gemidos.

Al terminar el se dejo caer sobre ella con cuidado intentando no asfixiarla con su peso. Su respiración era agitada aun que todo hubiera sido cuidadoso y suave, podía notar que la de ella también lo era.

Se hizo a un lado y se levantó buscando su ropa, sintiéndose escoria. Había pasado una línea que jamás debió atravesar se había acostado con su prima, con una perteneciente a la rama principal, con la heredera del clan.

Ella le miraba intentando encontrar algo que estuviera mal, pero tampoco estaba bien lo que habían hecho y ella había sido en gran parte la culpable.

Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentirle porque él era para ella algo indescifrable hasta ese momento, hasta esa tarde. Había comprendido lo que sentía por él.

_-Neji… ¿estas bien? _- preguntó dubitativa.

-_Hinata-sama esto ha sido un error… yo… discúlpeme jamás volverá a pasar_.- dijo acabando de colocarse la camisa blanca y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

_- Un error… ¿soy un error para ti? _- preguntó y el giró sobre sus talones mirándola aún desnuda sobre el suelo.

_-Hinata-sama esto no esta bien.- _dijo acercándose a ella con su ropa en las manos.

- _Sí esta bien.- _reprochó subiendo el tono de voz cosa que le sorprendió.- _Yo le quiero… _

_- Hinata que me quieras no significa que este bien.- _Intentaba hacerla entender que eran unos pecadores, unos malditos que habían osado traspasar una línea inquebrantable aun que él estuviera muriendo por dentro al decirlo.

_- Para mí esta bien.- _se levantó tomando las ropas de la mano de su primo y se cubrió con su chaqueta.- _Las cosas no tienen que ser perfectas para que estén bien Neji_.

Se quedó en silencio pensando lo que había dicho, pensando que ellos no eran perfectos, no habían hecho nada bien aparte de quererse aunque fuera prohibido, entonces iba a renunciar a ella o quebrantar lo que el clan pensará para estar a su lado.

_-Neji yo… _

_- Te quiero.- hablo él antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase que seguramente hubiera tenido el mismo final. _

Ella sonrió para dar pasó a un abrazo tierno entre los dos y unas cuantas caricias más, que se prolongarían hasta bien entrada la noche…


End file.
